Tutor
by Momoocchi
Summary: Makoto Tachibana, estudiante de Universidad siempre ha realizado su carga académica con asignaturas optativas de semestres avanzados, en esta ocasión la materia no es tan simple y se ha conseguido un tutor privado. [AU] SouMako (Aún no decido si tendrá limoncito o no)


**BIENVENIDO(A) **

**SouMako con posible RinHaru [AU] - YAOI, si no le gusta o no lo tolera no le recomiendo leer esta historia. Si ha decidido darle una oportunidad se lo agradezco inmensamente. **

**Como sabrá los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque espero que algún día sí(?).**

Era su sexto semestre en la Universidad de Tokio, como la mayoría de sus compañeros su edad rondaba alrededor de los 20 años de edad y su pasión por la carrera que había elegido era impresionante. Siempre ingresaba a cursos de materias optativas de grupos avanzados y ese semestre no sería la excepción. Justo después de la segunda semana del nuevo curso escolar se había percatado de que si aquella clase era de semestres avanzados era por una razón obviamente importante, la cual había ignorado en un principio, requería de todos los cursos previos a los del semestre para la que estaba ofertada. Para su mala fortuna el profesor con el que se había ofertado la asignatura era uno conocido entre muchos estudiantes de la asignatura por ser el menos accesible de todos los que impartían en ese semestre, eso era un problema.

Y ahí estaba ahora, comenzando su tercera semana de clases con el ánimo por los suelos por su bajo desempeño en lo que iba del semestre en dicha materia, lo peor es que no coincidía en horarios con la tutoría por lo que no había ningún profesor que pudiese ayudarle. Y es que sería un poco más fácil el poder aprender algo si su profesor (además de ser completamente inaccesible y bastante estricto) era condenadamente guapo, tanto que el 87% del grupo eran mujeres que se habían inscrito a él solamente por el maravilloso atractivo físico que este tenía. Ese mismo profesor le había dado clases en los primeros semestres, en esas materias que son llamadas _filtros, _con las cuales la mayoría de los de nuevo ingreso terminan reprobando y saliendo de la Universidad a la que apenas ingresan; por lo tanto ya lo conocía (de algún modo) y si bien, nunca había intentado acercarse demasiado, ya no le daba tanto miedo como al principio. Como no le quedaba otra opción y no quería reprobar la asignatura tendría que hacerlo, pedir tutorías particulares a su hermoso, sexy y estoico profesor.

-_Me va a decir que no, lo sé_- Se decía a sí mismo mentalmente.- _Vamos Makoto, no lo has intentado, tal vez y esté de buenas… puede decir que sí._- se animaba a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia el profesor, hasta llegar frente a él.-

-Tachibana, ¿tienes alguna duda de la clase?-cuestionó el profesor mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el portafolios, la clase recién concluía pero debía darse prisa porque tenía una de esas tediosas juntas académicas, no era muy común que el castaño se acercara a los profesores.-

-¿eh? ¡No!, es decir… Sí –respondió nervioso al notar que ya se encontraba frente al docente, en otro lo miró alzando una queja, interrogante ante su respuesta o intento de ella. Respiró profundo.- No he tenido buen desempeño porque… hay muchas cosas que no sé y… bueno, usted es el Maestro… tal vez si pudiera… no sé, enseñarme esas cosas… ehn digo, si puede. Si no está bien, no importa. E..eh mejor olvídelo, no pasa nada.- dijo todo aquello estando sumamente nervioso, pues, aquel hombre había clavado su mirada severa fijamente en él y… no estaba acostumbrado a eso.-

-Estoy al tanto, esta no es una materia correspondiente a tu semestre actual- dijo muy serio- pero, me agrada que hayas decidido tomar riesgos, eso habla muy bien de ti Tachibana. El que vengas a pedir ayuda también es bueno, ya que no te conformas con la mediocre calificación que has tenido hasta ahora y quieres superarte. Justo ahora tengo una junta y no puedo tardar más, pero si quieres pasa más tarde a mi cubículo y lo platicamos para ajustar horarios y demás.- respondió al fin con una sonrisa de medio lado para luego ponerse de pie.-

-¡B-bien!- dijo el castaño con el rostro iluminado, ¡había aceptado!, probablemente se merecía un premio por lograr que Yamazaki Sousuke aceptara darle tutorías privadas. Era algo que ningún estudiante había hecho antes y eso era digno de admirar.-

El profesor se retiró del aula hacia su tediosa junta con una inusual sonrisa en el rostro. Era la primera vez que un estudiante se acercaba a pedir tutorías y estaba extrañamente contento de que ese estudiante fuera precisamente el único de todos los estudiantes que había tenido hasta el momento, que logra captar su atención. Era algo que no se explicaba, pero desde la primera vez que le impartió clases (y luego de leer su expediente académico), se interesó en su desempeño. De algún modo era como él.


End file.
